


Day 28

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 28

"So let’s work together. We’ve found Rachel."

"Who is she?"

"Jennifer Wilson's only daughter."

"Her daughter? Why would she write her daughter's name? Why?"

Huh?

"Never mind about that. We found the case...and according to someone...the murderer has the case, and we found it in the hands of our favourite psychopath."

Oh geez, Anderson is really an arse and a moron -

"I’m not a psychopath, Anderson. I’m a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research...You need to bring Rachel in. You need to question her. I need to question her."

Sociopath? Greeaaat! So my brand new flatmate believes he's a sociopath - fabulous...former(?) junkie and a sociopath

"She's dead."

"Excellent!"

What the hell?

"How, when and why? Is there a connection? There has to be."

"Well, I doubt it, since she’s been dead for fourteen years. Technically she was never alive. Rachel was Jennifer Wilson’s stillborn daughter, fourteen years ago."

"No, that’s ... that’s not right. How ... Why would she do that? Why?"

Holy crap, he really doesn't understand -

"Why would she think of her daughter in her last moments? Yup – sociopath...I’m seeing it now."

What a complete -

"She didn’t think about her daughter. She scratched her name on the floor with her fingernails. She was dying. It took effort. It would have hurt."

Okay, he's trying to look at this from her...nope...I don't get it...let me give it a try...

"You said that the victims all took the poison themselves, that he makes them take it. Well, maybe he, I don’t know, talks to them? Maybe he used the death of her daughter somehow."

"Yeah, but that was ages ago. Why would she still be upthet...uhm...not good?"

Daaaamnnnn, he doesn't have a clue how he sounds -

"Bit not good, yeah."

"Yeah, but if you were dying ... if you’d been murdered: in your very last few seconds what would you say?"

Been there done that...seriously, he's asking me??

"Please, God, let me live."

"Oh, use your imagination."

He doesn't get that I was basically dead...brilliant, but no people skills to save his life...may as well, hell -

"I don't have to."


End file.
